In general, a cool air supplying fan motor assembly is installed within a refrigerator in order to supply cool air in the refrigerator.
As the cool air supplying fan motor, an inner rotor type BLDC motor having a magnet rotor within a stator is used.
However, the cool air supplying fan motor can hardly accomplish high efficiency because a fan load is mounted at an inner rotor-type motor or an axial flow fan motor is employed, and because the size is increased in an axial direction and in a radial direction of the motor, the cool air supplying fan motor assembly cannot become compact, resulting in a problem in that the capacity of the refrigerator cannot be increased.
In addition, when the plurality of cool air supplying fan motors provided in the refrigerator are operated simultaneously, an initial operation voltage is instantaneously dropped to cause malfunction.